Solitario fin de año
by Saya Salvatore
Summary: El año se acaba y nuestro héroe rubio esta solo... O quizá solo sea lo que el piensa. One-shot...


Bien he aquí un corto OS que escribí hace un par de años, esta dedicado a mi difunto abuelo, al que sigo amando sin importar su ausencia. Por otro lado, intente plasmar todo lo que siento en Naruto -quisiera que mi familia no se estuviera desmoronado como lo hace- espero sea de su agrado.

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Besos.

Enjoy.

* * *

Solitario fin de año.

Naruto POV.

Ya no podía. Luces parpadeantes, estrellas, enormes flores rojas y árboles de pino adornaban mi Konoha ahora abarrotada; risas, gritos, abrazos, los besos de los amantes y familias unidas era todo lo que veía y escuchaba. Lo deseaba. 17 años y he vuelto a estar solo.

La soledad azoto con más fuerzas mi alma, prefería mil veces estar de misión que aquí sentado en este viejo banco solo con la soledad de compañía. Los aldeanos pasaban y me saludaban con una gran sonrisa, si, los mismos que de niño me maltrataban hoy me saludaban y agradecen. Lo conseguí, los aldeanos reconocen mi fuerza y no estas para verlo Ero-senin. Por un momento desee ser invisible, que nadie me viera y no tener que fingir estar genial y rebosante de alegría.

Me levante de aquel viejo banco con pesadumbre, y la vi, hermosa y pelirrosa, sonriente caminando con su familia, Haruno Sakura, el amor de mi vida y ni siquiera ella pudo levantarme el ánimo, en otro momento hubiera corrido hasta ella a bromear, pero simplemente la deje pasar.

-Na-Naruto-kun –dijo alguien tras de mí, me voltee para ver de quien se trataba- Feliz Navidad que tus deseos y oraciones para este nuevo año se cumplan –dijo Hinata tímidamente, a unos metros de ella estaba Neji, quien sonrió y levanto una mano en saludo, le devolví el gesto, sin duda él debe de estar pasándola mal aunque está bien acompañado-

-Gracias Hinata, deseo lo mismo para ti, si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer –le dije con mi típica sonrisa, esa que había usado tanto hasta creérmela. Casi. Y atine a correr- que la pases genial con tu familia –añadí girando un poco en plena carrera, ella solo me veía roja como un tomate-

Llegue cerca de las puertas de Konoha, salí sin levantar sospechas, corrí una decena de árboles y baje al sendero. El mismo que recorrí con Ero-senin hace años. Camine sin prisa, con la vista fija en el oscuro cielo, el único que no cambia no importa que sea navidad, Halloween o un día común, que siempre permanece autentico y sin más decoro que las estrella, las nubes y la luna. Pronto se acabara el año y todos romperán en alegría mientras yo estaba aquí de pie frente a este pequeño santuario en el que Ero-senin confeso mi parentesco con mi padre sin admitir tal verdad, además de confesar quererme como a un nieto.

Los enormes cascabeles adornaban la entrada y los dos escalones frente a la puerta de madera me hacían la invitación a sentarme. Lo hice y clave mi vista al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar solas y sin control por mis mejillas al tiempo que se escuchaba a lo lejos el estallido de alegría en la aldea, una luz se encendió frente a mí, no sabía de donde procedía y veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas, así que me estruje los ojos para poder observar mejor, pero mientras lo hacía sentí que me tomaban de los hombros.

Levante mi vista alerta y lo que vi hizo que más lagrimas surcaran mi rostro. Mi padre, Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage y Ero-senin, Jiraiya, se encontraban frente a mí. Resplandecientes y fugaces, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, me miraban con orgullo y afecto.

-¡No! –exclame al ver que estos se apartaban aunque ninguno me soltaba, al apartarse pude divisar a una hermosa mujer pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de afecto, me levante hacia mi madre, pero antes de seguir me cerciore que mi padre y Jiraiya seguían tras de mí, al ver que seguían allí abrace a la mujer que tenía en frente, mientras mis lágrimas caían como torrentes por mis mejillas -¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una familia también? –Preguntaba aun aferrado a mi madre-

Mi padre sopeso su mano en la mía mientras decía:

-Algunas preguntas no tienen respuestas, al igual que algunos sacrificios valen la pena. Te has convertido en un gran hombre y en una excelente persona, hijo

-Y lamentamos muchísimo no estar contigo para decirte a diario lo orgullosos que estamos de ti, Naruto

-Estas rodeado de buenos amigos Naruto, quizá tu dolor sea más grande pero los demás también sufren. Haz logrado el reconocimiento de la aldea como lo juraste, felicitaciones mocoso, aun te falta ser Hokage y ver las tetas de Tsunade… -se calló de repente porque mi madre lo había golpeado en la cabeza y ero-senin solo se quejaba, me reí al ver esto, con todas mis ganas-

-Ahora debemos irnos, hijo. Pero recuerda…

-Nuestros corazones se quedan contigo -sonrió amorosa mi madre-

-Saluda a Tsunade de mi parte… Y cumple tus sueños

-¡No!, no se vallan… -dije saltando para detenerlos pero caí al suelo y ellos ya habían desaparecido. Abrace mis rodillas de espaldas a Konoha mientras lloraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, todo lo que escuchaba era la explosión de los fuegos artificiales y mi nombre en la lejanía-

-Naruto… -escuchaba una vez más. Esa voz...- Naruto –dijo con afecto y alivio la hermosa voz más cerca esta vez-

Era Sakura, Sakura-chan me llamaba ¿pero que hacia ella aquí?

-Sakura...chan -masculle volteándome, ella estaba allí sonriéndome y el resto de mis amigos, también Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-obachan, Iruka-sensei todos estaban allí con una sonrisa cálida-

-Feliz año nuevo Naruto –dijo dándome un cálido beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios y un abrazo, al que los demás se unieron-

Sin duda tengo una familia y una muy grande, quizá mis padres y Jiraiya murieron pero tengo mis sueños y amigos que valoro y que me valoran tanto como para tomar algo de su tiempo en familia para estar conmigo.

-¡Mina! –Llame- arigatou

Fin…


End file.
